A Pirate and Her Ship
by Drummerchick7
Summary: Hawke, Isabela, and the rest of the gang leave Kirkwall in style. Followed by glorious pirate smut. One-shot.


_A/N: I wrote this a while ago, for my own amusement, before I ever started reading fanfiction. I thought y'all might like it. It's basically a smutty good time, with a little fluff._

* * *

Hawke sheathed her sword and drew a dagger from her hip. She began to clean her fingernails with it as she watched her charges. The ship was underway, and they were waiting to kick these fellows off of it until they were far enough that there was no chance that they couldn't get away, at least not on account of these gentlemen raising an alarm. They were all sailors, they could all swim, and so at the harbor mouth, they would be given the option to stay once more, or allowed to leave by way of the ocean water.

"You feel bad about this, don't you?" Isabela walked up the stairs from the main deck.

"Maybe a little. It seems pretty shitty to throw them to the sharks. But I'm no pirate."

"_Yet_, my sweet. You're no pirate _yet_. And think of it this way – this ship is mine, it belongs to me, _and_ I'm the captain. On a ship that means lord, master, and mistress. And they were controlling it because the big nasty templars want you and your sister, and the rest of us by association. So even if I felt bad, which I don't-"

"Because you're a pirate," interrupted Ellia, grinning.

"Right. The fact they were aboard _my_ ship would ease my conscience. No one crosses Isabela."

"Well, 'Bela, I suppose you're right. Just let me know when, and I'll make sure they're overboard."

"Hey, girlie, you know how to use that toy you have there," yelled out one of the sailors gruffly. Every one of her companions immediately looked up from where they were, wondering how soon he would be gutted on that dagger.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," said Ellia, flipping the dagger toward him, point first.

"I said, little girlie, do you know how to use that rat-sticker you've been playing with? You helped take the ship, but you didn't use your toys once. Why don't you come handle a tool you'll be more familiar with?" His fellows laughed. Ellia looked to Isabela and raised her eyebrows. Isabela grinned and nodded. She took the man by the hand and ran her other hand sensually from his chest to his stomach, then suddenly pulled on his arm and propelled him toward Ellia, who stopped him with a knee to the gut. Then the dagger flashed, and his trousers fell. Isabela grabbed his tunic roughly and split it from top to bottom down his back. Ellia pulled this off of him, and together they walked him to the side and pushed him overboard in all his naked glory.

"Well done, not one scratch," said 'Bela. "Anyone else want to know if we can use our tools, or if we're remotely interested in yours?" She eyed the rest of their prisoners. She was met with shaken heads and wide eyes. "Good." She sauntered away to give orders, all eyes on her, all of her companions smirking.

"That's quite the temper you have, sister," said Bethany, coming over from Anders' side.

"Yes, well, you saw him naked. Not quite what anyone here would want to play with. And I don't like it when people suggest I should."

"Well, your pirate captain lover seems to have a matching temper. I hope I'm not around the next time you two fight," Bethany said with a smile.

"A duel of lovers. Speaking of lovers. You and Anders are spending a lot of time together, walking off in the woods _alone_. Anything I should know about?" She raised an eyebrow here, the gesture lost in the dark, given her ginger hair and eyebrows.

"He's a good man, Ellia. And he's strong and handsome. And, well, I think when we reach Denerim he and I will _both_ petition King Allistair to stay. He's sympathetic to mages."

"You're _both_ leaving?! But I just got you back!"

"You got me back several months ago, and I'm a grown woman," she said, smiling. "I can't just follow you around for the rest of my life. Besides, no one said you have to go become a pirate."

"No one said you had to run off with Anders, either."

"My point is that we go where our lovers go, at least for now, right?"

"So you _are_ lovers, then." Bethany nodded, blushing furiously. "Fine, fine. Don't tell me the details of your ménage-a-trois with Justice though, okay?" Bethany laughed, then hugged her sister. She returned to Anders' side and wrapped her arms around him from behind, resting her cheek on the back of his shoulder.

"Hawke, darling," shouted Isabela from somewhere Ellia couldn't even see. "It's time to say goodbye to our guests!"

"Sure thing," she shouted back, then addressed their captives. "All right, anyone else want their clothes cut off first, or would you rather get to shore unexposed?" Shaken heads all around. "Alright, good. Let's go, then." She marched them to the side and made sure they all dove over.

She watched them swim for a minute, then felt a dagger to the small of her back and a voice in her ear. "Don't move." It was 'Bela. "Give me the weapon, that's a good girl." She handed it over, a smile on her face, then felt 'Bela reach a hand around and unbuckle her sword, felt its weight lifted from her, felt the tip of the dagger at her back dig in just slightly. "Move, wench." She started walking, glancing over to Varric, Anders, and Bethany. Bethany looked shocked, while Varric and Anders burst into laughter the second Ellia looked their way. Ellia had the good grace to blush as she was frog-marched at knife-point to the captain's cabin.

"Open it, puppet," said 'Bela, her voice dripping menace. And sex. Ellia opened the door and found a cabin lit by candles and a wrapped gift on the full-sized bed against the wall. She also had just enough time to notice that her things had been unpacked into this room (she'd been wondering if she'd be sleeping with the captain in her quarters) before Isabela flipped her around. She brought the dagger to her throat. "Here's the rules, my sweet, sweet thing. I am lord and master on this ship. No one gets to contradict my orders, not even you. I haven't figured out where you go on the chain of command yet, but no matter what, this is my show. Got it?" Ellia nodded, grinning. She knew this already, and had agreed already. This was about sex, for sure. And she was okay going along for the ride.

"Good. Now, strip." Ellia sighed and began the arduous task of removing her armor. At least the captain's cabin had room in it. Minutes passed, Isabela's eyes on her as she stripped down to her underclothes. 'Bela had this way of making her feel naked when she was fully clothed, so by the time she was almost naked, she was so wet she was pretty sure Isabela could have slipped that dagger inside her without causing any damage – not that she wanted her to. "All of it, sweet, I want it all off." Ellia sighed and removed the last two pieces, standing in front of her new lover in all her natural, ginger glory.

Isabela still had a dagger drawn. She came up to Ellia with it, placing it at her throat again, and dipped the fingers of her other hand to her folds. Ellia's knees almost gave at Isabela's touch, and 'Bela had a very pleased look at how wet Ellia was, cocking an eyebrow at her, Ellia gasping. Keeping her hand at her wet, slick heat and the dagger at her throat, she pushed her toward the bed. When she had her on her back, her hand still fondling her, she sheathed her dagger, climbed on top of her, and slipped three fingers inside of her, thumb against her clit. Ellia came so fast she was taken by surprise, allowing a lot more noise to slip out of her mouth than she was used to allowing.

"Well," said Isabela, grinning in the candlelight, hand still firmly placed between her lover's thighs. "I'd say that was a good reaction. Maybe I should take you at knife-point more often." Ellia was still coming down and had no words, instead taking Isabela's head roughly in her two hands and forcing her tongue between her lips. They usually kissed before anyone had their way with anyone else. It felt that much better than usual to kiss her now, after she'd already had an orgasm. When she released her, Isabela chuckled, then reluctantly removed her hand, wiping it on Ellia's coarse red pubic hair. She rolled off, pulling back the covers so they could slide in. Before settling in herself, however, she began the equally arduous process of taking off her own things.

As she settled naked against the pillow, she handed Ellia the gift that she'd left on the bed. "What is it," asked Ellia, giving it one firm shake.

"Don't do that! What if it was fragile?"

"Well, it doesn't appear to be. But you have a good point. What is it?"

"It's for you. Why don't you open it and find out instead of asking me what it is and trying to break it?" She tickled her, which nearly threw her off the bed in her post-orgasmic sensitivity.

"Fine! Fine, I'll just open it, shall I?" She sat up and tore the paper. She found a lovely wooden box, the top hinging, closed by a clasp. She undid the clasp and found – well, she didn't know what it was. It was about eight inches long, varying thickness down the length, smooth leather with no apparent seam, firm, with leather strips folded neatly underneath it. "It's lovely! What is it, exactly?"

Isabela laughed. "I met a magician who specialized in items like this, making them seamless and perfectly smooth. Here, let me show you. You can practice with it right now." She took the box and placed it on the desk, then took Ellia's hand and pulled her to be standing. She had her close her eyes, then took the item from its box and strapped it to Ellia's hips. When Ellia opened her eyes and looked at what Isabela had done, she found she had a cock strapped to her.

"Oh," she breathed, eyes wide. "_That's_ what it is…" Isabela laughed again and pulled Ellia in for a kiss. This quickly became very passionate, and Isabela began to stroke its length. Ellia found it to be supremely hot, and began stroking Isabela between her legs as the stood there. When the panting became hot and heavy, Ellia roughly grabbed Isabela by the waist and lifted her to sit on the desk, rewarded for her rough handling with squeals as she shoved things aside. Then she knelt and tasted her lover, groaning at how good she tasted, causing Isabela's hand to find the back of her head and pull it to her and moan. She fingered her until her hand was covered, stood up, spread her juices on the cock, and pushed it to her entrance. "You ready? I'm going to have to get used to it."

"Oh, just fuck me already, you tease," Isabela breathed, placing both hands on Ellia's hips and applying pressure, causing Ellia to enter her swiftly. She almost screamed. Ellia pulled out, not quite all the way, and swiftly found a rhythm that had Isabela clawing at her back. It was so hot, and Isabela seemed almost delirious with pleasure. Her breathing was shallow, and her eyes were shut tight. Ellia braced herself with one hand on the desk, to keep from falling with the movement of the ship, and had the other arm wrapped tightly around Isabela's waist.

Isabela pulled a move Ellia wasn't expecting then, wrapping both arms tight around her neck and her legs tight around her hips, burying Ellia inside of her to the hilt. "Take me to the bed, you sweet, sweet whore." Ellia did as instructed, though her legs were jelly from such talk, lifting with both hands under her ass, which was now slick with sweat despite the cold sea air. She stumbled back with the sway of the ship and fall onto the bed, locked with Isabela. She moaned and lifted her upper body until she sat straddling Ellia's hips, the cock buried so deep inside her it was not visible. She began rocking back and forth, grinding the member against her lover, rubbing her clit with it. She fondled her own breast, letting Ellia stabilize her with her hands on her hips, and 'Bela began to rub her own clit with her other hand. They came in tandem to 'Bela's rhythm as she fucked herself on top of the other woman. They both stifled their screams into moans, and Isabela collapsed on top of Ellia, the cock still buried deep inside her as she came down from her orgasm.

* * *

They lay together the next morning, a pounding on the door waking them up. Ellia jumped and fell out of the small bed. Isabela laughed as she called out to ask what the interruption was for.

"I need to ask you something, Captain," shouted her first-mate through the door. She groaned and searched for something to put on. Ellia found her own jerkin and trousers and handed them over, and Isabela donned them and disappeared out the door. Ellia heard their voices, and then her lover reappeared.

"We get another hour, then I have to see to my crew." She flung the clothing to the floor and climbed back into bed, snuggling into Ellia's breasts.

Ellia fingered the red band tied around 'Bela's bicep, which she never took off. "I've always meant to ask, 'Bela. Why do you wear this?" Isabela blushed and hid her face in Ellia's breasts, a move so unlike her that Ellia was momentarily concerned. Some muffled words came to her ears, but she couldn't get the meaning. "Can't understand you, 'Bela."

"I started wearing it for you," she said, lifting her face enough to be heard.

"For me? What does it mean?"

"Oh, it's stupid, really," she said, trying to pull away and turn over.

"Oh, no you don't. You can shamelessly march me to bed at knife-point in front of all our friends, and _my sister_, but you can't tell me why you wear an arm-band for me? No, I don't accept it." She pulled her back and held her chin in place, eyebrows almost touching over her eyes as she stared into Isabela's face.

"Oh, fine, fine," she said, pulling herself to straddle Ellia once again, Ellia half-sitting against the wall, supported by pillows. "When I realized that I was falling for you, I wanted to do something that I could see, that no one else would know about, to carry a torch for my red-haired beauty. To remind myself that I needed to win you. Now that I have you, well, I kept wearing it because it worked. Also, red looks good on me." Ellia smiled and pulled Isabela down to cuddle against her, their breasts pressed against each other. "I love you, Ellia, as unromantic as our sex can be. I like to wear something to remind me that you love me, too."

"Well, I think it's lovely," said Ellia, stroking the small of her back with one hand and resting the other on her bare thigh. "And you're right, that one little red band adds quite a bit to your look. And no one else will know what it means. I like it." Her hand left her thigh and went to her chin, pulling it up and kissing her. "I just have one question," she said, smiling almost bashfully.

"What's that, love," asked Isabela, kissing her again and moving her body against Ellia's so they could feel each other's warm skin.

"Can I have one, too? Maybe blue, since you wear that blue bandana and sash?"

"Ooo, good choice!" Isabela pushed herself up and went to rummage, coming back with a blue cloth and tying it to her arm. "There. I like it. You won't be able to wear it with armor, but you won't be wearing a lot of armor out on the sea, anyway. Hope you don't mind cotton tunic and trousers."

They cuddled a little longer, before Isabela got dressed and went to captain her ship.


End file.
